<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infidget Week Day 2: Medieval - Fairy Tale by Inkpot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370523">Infidget Week Day 2: Medieval - Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot'>Inkpot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidget Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, idk what this is, it's barely even ship oops, though infinite does have a bit of gay panic in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinite takes a job to help another prince trapped in a tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidget Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infidget Week Day 2: Medieval - Fairy Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me trying to make my new au fit into a prompt that doesn't really fit it. Oops. I still like the premise tho, so hope you enjoy! (tomorrow's will be more interaction-ish I swear)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The life of a mercenary was forever a strange one. Even ignoring the moral quandaries he sometimes encountered, magic often made even the simplest requests more convoluted than should be possible - and vice versa. But that didn't mean there hadn't been times Infinite questioned the tasks asked of him.</p><p>"You want me to <em>what</em>?"</p><p>Tails looked over his shoulder at his fellow attendants, all of them a little uncertain, before steeling himself to face Infinite once more. "Go to Prince Gadget's tower and kiss him. There are numerous dangers guarding the tower, so of course we'll be compensating you accordingly-"</p><p>Infinite waved his yammering aside, settling himself more comfortably on the countertop. "No, not that. Why do you need me to kiss the prince? If there's a curse, don't you need to hunt down his true love?" He narrowed his eyes at the fox. If the next thing he said implied he somehow thought <em>Infinite</em> was this royal's true love...</p><p>Tails took a half step back, hands raised placatingly. "No, no! I mean, yes there's a curse involved, but it's not that kind!"</p><p>Infinite relaxed his gaze very slightly. "Go on."</p><p>"The prince's curse isn't a new one," Tails said. "It's never caused him much trouble. With this kidnapping, though, it's drained his energy without restraint, and if it's not stopped he could sleep forever."</p><p>One of the other attendants - Knuckles, he believed had been the name - took a step forward at Tails' wave and held out a medallion of some sort. "Your life force matches the power needed to restore him," the echidna said. "A kiss will expose him to your energy, waking him up."</p><p>Infinite took the medallion, blinking when the clear glass center swirled with red. "Atypical," he observed, passing it back. "But I accept. Just know that I expect payment for my work whether or not your prince actually wakes up."</p><p>Tails nodded, clamping a hand on Knuckles' shoulder before the echidna spoke. "A failure of ours is not yours. You'll get payment for the work done, either way."</p><p>"Good. Now to negotiations."</p><p>***</p><p>Infinite gazed up at the tower, sighing wearily. The trials to get here hadn't been too difficult; he'd certainly seen worse. Not even a new scar to add to his collection.</p><p>The dragon had been a nice touch, though. He wondered what sort of bribes that had taken. Not enough, considering the creature had waved Infinite on when his lack of fear became obvious.</p><p>Shaking his head, he approached the 'door' (charmed to look like a wall, how original) and entered the tower proper. A smooth stone staircase stretched upward to his right, lit by faintly greenish torches placed every few steps. To his left, a doorway of sorts separated the ground floor from the outside world. He glanced around the corner, finding nothing of note, before turning to the staircase.</p><p>Infinite kept his guard up while climbing the stairs, even knowing that this part of a rescue was usually safe enough. Any kidnapper who didn't kill their victim outright was unlikely to leave something potentially deadly where they'd trip over it. Still, fools and sadists existed, and besides a little care didn't hurt.</p><p>Finally he came to the end of the stairs (why towers? Whose idea were the towers? He had a few words to say if he ever met them), the landing lit not by fake torchlight but a window to the outside. He gave the view a brief glance - oh nice, he could see the remains of monsters he'd decimated on his way here - before turning to the door on the other side of the landing. Taking a breath and bracing himself, he took the handle and pulled it open. Paused. Groaned. <em>Pushed</em> it open, fine.</p><p>The room inside was cozier than he'd expected. Most of these places seemed to go for grandstanding - four poster oak beds with fine silk drapes, wall decorations carved from exotic woods, candlesticks and statuettes made of precious metals on every shelf. This room looked less like the bedroom of some noble's vacation lodge and more like a room a particularly well off merchant might have.</p><p>There were a couple bookshelves, placed at an angle to accommodate the round walls, and filled to bursting with titles in many languages. To one side stood a well-made but plain oak desk with another book left on it. An oil lamp hung on the wall, casting the many sketches pinned to the plaster in a warm glow. Infinite took a look at the lamp - enchanted, the light was magic rather than flame - and then skimmed over the sketches. They all looked like some sort of engineering blueprints, but he couldn't make sense of them so he moved on to the bed.</p><p>A massive, brightly colored quilt covered most of the bed, trailing to the floor on three sides. The headboard and what he could see of the footboard were carved for function, the only indulgence to appearance a coat of varnish that made the wood shine in the lamp light.</p><p>And, of course, the prince.</p><p>Infinite took three steps and stopped at the bed, looking down at its occupant. The wolf was smaller than he'd thought; his frame barely made a dent beneath the quilt. His brilliant red hair fanned out across a pillow, eyes peacefully shut behind his glasses. (And that was a sure sign that he was either magically asleep or had passed out by accident. He'd met people who wore glasses.)</p><p>Infinite took a breath. There was no reason to pay so much attention to his surroundings. He was stalling. Why? It was just a kiss.</p><p>...Too close to those damn true love's kiss scenarios. That was all. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the sleeping wolf's without further delay.</p><p>Nothing happened for several long, slow seconds. He wasn't concerned; these things often took time, he'd found, if nothing else then for the dramatic effect. Magic loved its drama. But it did give him a few seconds too long to realize that he hadn't asked if a <em>kiss</em> was really necessary. Couldn't he just. Hug the prince or something?</p><p>Well, he was no magic expert. And he was getting paid to kiss this prince, so he'd kiss the damn prince. Even if this felt really corny in a way he wanted no part of.</p><p>Finally, the prince stirred, eyes fluttering briefly. Infinite pulled back in time to watch his eyes open, glazed sunset orange irises staring up at him. He froze, staring back.</p><p>A moment later, the prince's lips stretched into a sleepy smile. "Hi. Are you here to rescue me?"</p><p>"Yes," Infinite said after a slightly too long pause. "I am." He abruptly stood up and moved away from the bed, folding his arms to glare back. "Come on, your highness. I'd rather get going before your energy runs out again."</p><p>The prince pushed himself upright, pushing his glasses up to rub sleep out of his eyes. "A good idea, but I'm not sure I can walk. Also, call me Gadget. Titles are kind of silly when you're rescuing me."</p><p>Infinite grimaced to himself. "Fine, <em>Gadget</em>. I'll carry you. I hope you're good with piggyback, because I expect to be fighting my way out."</p><p>"Oh, that works! I was going to suggest a sled but that's a lot easier."</p><p>"...Where would we even get a sled?"</p><p>"Build one, of course!"</p><p>...This was going to be one of those should-have-been-simple jobs, wasn't it. He almost wished the prince hadn't woken up with the kiss.</p><p>At least it wasn't a true love's kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>